1. Field
One or more embodiments relate to organic light-emitting display apparatuses, and more particularly, to an organic light-emitting display apparatus including a capping layer and a thin-film encapsulation layer.
2. Description of the Related Art
An organic light-emitting display apparatus includes an organic light-emitting device (OLED) including a hole injection electrode, an electron injection electrode, and an organic emission layer formed therebetween, and is a self-emission-type display apparatus that generates light as excitons transit from an excited state to a ground state, wherein the excitons are generated when holes injected from the hole injection electrode and electrons injected from the electron injection electrode combine in the organic emission layer.
Here, a capping layer may be disposed over the OLED so as to increase a light-emission efficiency of the organic light-emitting display apparatus.
Recently, studies for realizing the organic light-emitting display apparatus as a flexible display apparatus are actively performed, and the flexible display apparatus may include a flexible substrate and a flexible protection layer protecting the OLED. Accordingly, light emitted from the OLED is affected by characteristics of the capping layer and the flexible protection layer.
A structure in which light efficiency is increased by introducing a microcavity inside the organic light-emitting display apparatus has been suggested. In a top emission-type OLED, a pixel electrode of the top emission OLED may be a reflective electrode and an opposite electrode facing the pixel electrode may be a semi-transmissive electrode.